Certain wireless systems (e.g., wireless soil sensor systems) used for data communications (e.g., soil moisture sensor data) in agricultural fields may use radio frequency or microwave antennas mounted lower than an average crop height or crop canopy. Antennas can be mounted lower than the average crop height or crop canopy or antennas can be removed from the field prior to performing certain agricultural tasks to avoid damage from irrigation systems (e.g., mobile pivot irrigation systems), sprayers or other agricultural equipment. Because certain prior art antennas are mounted lower than the average crop height or crop canopy and are susceptible to attenuation from terrain, crops, and other vegetation, the propagation of wireless signals may be unreliable between one or more communication devices in the field and a central or remote location (e.g., farmer's office computer system). Sometimes, it is not cost effective to remove antennas prior to performing routine agricultural tasks and reinstall the antennas after the routine agricultural task is complete. Thus, there is a need for an antenna system that increases the reliability of wireless signal propagation for agricultural fields and other work areas.